Overtime One-Shots
by Zeeweeble
Summary: A collection of little shorts of my OC, Grace Aldrin, and her the misadventures with the Turtles. Filled with laughs, tender family moments, outrageous shenanigans, and... well you get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so new thing here... Shall we?**

* * *

Static rang through the ear piece that was fastened securely to the stealthy martial-artist's ear "I'm locked on target."

"Alright, time to take him down!" Her partner-in-crime gave the go ahead station.

Her grey eyes squinted as the semi-childish voice on the other end spoke too loudly.

"Geez Mikey, why don't you speak up? I don't think the people in _California_ heard you," She whispered sarcastically.

She looked up to find the person in her line of view had disappeared. "Dammit!" She cursed under her breath, now knowing he had heard her.

Moving swiftly out of her hiding spot she ran as fast as she could, diving into the dojo. She backed up after sliding the door shut she back up letting the air she held in her lungs out; relieved. "That was close." She breathed.

"Hiding from someone?" A smooth voice uttered from behind, making the pink haired girl her freeze in her tracks.

She turned around slowly, coming face to face with her previous target leaning against the tree in the middle of the room. She rubbed the back of her head attempting a casual chuckle. "Eh heh. Leo…weird coincidence meeting you here." She played the innocent card but he smirked, seeing through her guise.

"Really? I thought I lived here." He was mocking her.

"Now, Leo you know that's not what I meant by that. I'm just _'pizza!'_ really surprised to uh _'pizza!'_ see you in here I thought you were somewhere…not here." She looked around frustrated, "I said "_pizza_" god dammit!" she growled.

"Why do you keep saying pizza?" Leo said, giving her a puzzled looked. Suddenly the door to the dojo slid open. Grace ducked just as Michelangelo threw a water balloon at Leonardo, drenching him in cold water.

"Ah HA! Gotcha! Dr. Prankenstien for the win!" Mikey shouted, thrusting his fist in the air victoriously.

"Ahem." Grace gave him an accusing look and he realized his mistake.

"…Along with his lovely assistant, Grace Aldrin." He corrected himself. She gave a quick bow, snapped up, then threw two of her own water balloons at Mikey and another at Leonardo, but hers were filled with a colorful dye turning both turtles into their designated mask color; Mikey, a spotty orange and Leo, blotchy blue.

A cackle of laughs burst through the air as Grace held her stomach tightly, pointing to both Leo and Mikey's dumbfounded expressions. "HA! In your faces! I got ya both. Two in one for me!" She chimed, doing a little victory dance.

The two brothers exchanged glances to one another, causing the gray-eyed teen to stop, noticing the mischievous stares.

"Uh oh…"

A rant of screams could be heard throughout the lair as the two ninja turtles chased their friend in a hunt to get her back.

* * *

**It would mean the world to me that if you read this you review because everyone loves those things they give us warm fuzzies knowing our work is enjoyed. So puh-lease Read. Review. Love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have much to say up here except. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Eeehh., I don't think this is going to work Mikey, and you should know how much I love a challenge." Grace commented, crossing her arms over her exposed torso and shaking slightly from the cool New York breeze. She should have worn a jacket. "I mean you tried this before and it worked, sorta, but isn't this a little on the excessive side?"

The orange banded turtle stared at the girl with pink hair, then down at the ramp. "Psh, of course not. You're just over thinking," he exclaimed tapping her head. She cracked a smile nodding her head. She just couldn't resist his innocent playfulness. She placed the surfboard on wheels to the edge of the ramp.

"Okay, don't go until I'm in position." she added. Mikey gave her a thumbs up before she retreated down the fire escape, across the street, and over to the next building rooftop. She pulled out her phone. "Mikey, I'm going to ask this again: Are you _really_ sure you want to do this?!"

"Grace, you're starting to sound like Donnie." Mikey shouted back in a mock tone.

The17 year old stuck her tongue out at the teen turtle, "I resent that remark."

Mikey mimicked her action, sticking his tongue out at her. "Alright let's do this already." he shouted to his friend.

Grace pressed the record button on her small device.

"1 for the money…"

"2 for the show…" Mikey lowered a pair of goggles to cover his eyes. Like that was the most important area to protect if this actually didn't work.

"3 to get ready…"

"And 4 to-" but Grace was immediately cut off when a certain party pooper showed up pulling Mikey off the board.

"Hold it!" Donatello came screaming to a stop next to the huge ramp, holding Mikey back from his stunt. "What do you think you're doing?" He barked.

"Um, it's called a stunt, Donnie," Mikey explained proudly, gesturing to the ramp precariously situated at the edge of a 14 story building, which lead to a huge gap of street. The idea being he would have to roll down the ramp, jump over the street (while performing some awesome tricks), then land on the building opposite where Grace stood still, holding her phone. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Hey Mikey, speak of the devil!" Grace shouted from the distance. He gave her a thumbs-up at her joke. Donnie flashed her a scolding look.

"I'm trying to stop you from doing something you will ultimately regret, or at the very least getting hurt." Donnie said.

"Donnie, I'll tell you what I already told Grace; everything will be fine." Mikey said, jumping onto the board without realizing it. Suddenly, he was sliding towards the edge of the ramp.

"Mikey!" Donnie called, but it was too late. A shrill but excited scream filled the air around the trio as the orange banded turtle rolled down the ramp, spinning out of control and into the air. Grace held the phone up getting as much footage of her friend as possible. The further he flew across the street the lower he got from the roof top. Grace covered her eyes, unable to watch the disaster unfold. Silence folded around her, only to be broken by an ear shattering yell of victory.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey picked the grey-eyed girl in his arms, spinning her around in an act of merriment.

"I totally told you I could do it!" He gloated, setting her down.

She grinned widely patting his shoulder, "I never doubted you for a second." She chuckled nervously, shaking the fear from her body as she folded her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

**So kind of short I know. :/ Hope You liked it. Please Review they are what keep me going. Read. Review. Love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not sure how I feel about this one.**

* * *

The lair was relatively quiet at 4 pm in the afternoon especially for a Saturday; everyone going about their own business. That included two females that the teen turtles had befriended. April was sitting cross legged on her laptop that was precariously placed in her lap and Grace was—.

"MIKEY!" The pink haired teen came barreling into the living room area, steam was coming out of her ears. She looked at Raph and April on the couch, holding up a moldy pizza sauce encrusted pan. "Where?" They pointed to Mikey's room and she stomped away.

The pair exchanged glances then stared in the direction that Grace had gone. There was a muffled voice then a loud-

_**CRASH!**_ "Dude!?" Mikey cried out.

A second later Grace revealed herself hands clenched at her sides marching back to the kitchen but was stopped when Michelangelo ran after her. "Grace what did I do? What the shell were you doing?"

"Oh, So the pizza pan covered with crap didn't give you a clue?! Well then don't mind me! I'm just in the kitchen cleaning up **your** mess!" It was almost funny the way she yelled in her pitched voice that was usually filled with joy and amusement, it didn't sound right. Raph couldn't hold in a soft chuckle. Grace shot daggers in his direction; if looks could kill and stormed back into the kitchen.

Mikey gave April and Raph a confused look. Raph smirked and April answered the befuddled expression, "I'd get in there and help if I were you," she commented softly. There was rough shuffling of dishes sparking a fire, making Mikey rush into the kitchen as if his life depended on it.

"Hey what's going on?" Leo asked coming out of his room.

"Eh, Mikey is just learning a lesson in cleanliness." Raph chuckled going back to reading his comic.

* * *

**Review? Constructive criticism? I'm always ready to learn. :)**


End file.
